bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bit Corp.
Bit Corp. ( ) was a developer and publisher from Taiwan which developed numerous games for the Atari 2600, Famicom/NES and Gamate. Bit was one of the first Taiwanese console manufacturers and game developers. Overview During their lifetime, they made numerous unlicensed games and consoles. Their games were unlicensed (although this was standard for Atari 2600 games) and their Atari 2600 games were released in Europe with both English and German titles. Their Famicom/NES games were published by various companies in PAL regions, especially Australia and Brazil, and all were published by themselves in Taiwan. Bit Corp. went out of business in 1992 officially due to competition from Hong Kong and Chinese clone manufacturers.Asian sources gifts & home products, Volume 11, Issue 12. The real reason for their closure might actually be related to the Gamate. International Activities In the early 90's, Bit Corp. created a subsidiary in Argentina called Bit Argentina. They were importing all kind of Famicom games from Taiwan and sold them in South America. Bit Argentina outlived Bit Corp. For example, they had the time to import and release non original copies of ''Street Fighter II''. In 1992, Nintendo entered Argentina thanks to H.Briones Argentina SA, which became the representative of this company. Looking at the huge wave of piracy in the form of the many famiclones, Nintendo got along with Bit and the company became an official distributor of Nintendo products in Argentina.Action Games n° 12, Argentina,1993 In 1994 Bit Argentina distributed consoles through Bitgame Club. Action Games n° 26, Argentina, 1994. Games Developed by Bit Corp. Atari 2600 ColecoVision Famicom / NES Gamate (incompleted): Hardware Clones *Amigo/賓果遊樂器 (Bingo Game Console) - Atari 2600 clone *創造者30 (Creator 30) - Atari 2600 clone *創造者50 (Creator 50) (aka Dina 2-in-1, Telegames Personal Arcade) - Combined SG-1000 and Colecovision clone *創造者70 (Creator 70) - Famicom clone *創造者100 (Creator 100) - Famicom clone Computers *Bit-60 - Compatible with Atari 2600 games *Bit-90 - Compatible with ColecoVision games *Bit-79 - Compatible with Famicom games, has built in BASIC Gamate The Gamate is a handheld console similar to the Game Boy (although not an exact clone) released by Bit Corp in 1990. Released as Super Child Prodigy in China and Super Boy in Taiwan. Around 50 games were published by Bit Corp, but after they went out of business in 1992, UMC continued to produce consoles and games, releasing about 20 further games for the system. Many of its games were developed by Gamtec. Mascot The NES and Famicom releases of Bit Corp.'s cartridges often featured a seal with a drawing of a small, white bearded, old man wearing a red shirt and glasses. It's kind of similar to Pascar which seemed to have some ties to Bit Corp.. Gallery Bit corporation ad.jpg|Bit Corporation line for Atari 2600 and ColecoVision. CrimeBuster-ad-1989.jpg|Advertisement for Crime Buster, June 15 1989 issue, unknown magazine. Courtesy of F. Cifaldi. BitArgentinaJuJuLegend.jpg|A generic Bit Argentina box with a copy of Juju Legend. 32 in 1 bit corporation cart 3.jpg|Creator 30, clone of Atari 2600 similar to Famicom. BitArgentinaPublicidadAG261994.jpg|Bit Argentina ad for their products. 32 in 1 bit corporation cart 5.jpg|Bit Creator 30 close-up. References External link *Gamate info *List of Gamate Games (Wikipedia) Category:1980s companies Category:1990s companies Category:Companies from Taipei, Taiwan Category:Developers Category:Publishers